


Home

by LittleSpacePrince



Series: Tale Teller's Daily Writing Challenge [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, It's basically short fluffy bullshittery, Multi, The Avengers Are Good Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpacePrince/pseuds/LittleSpacePrince
Summary: Prompt:"I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!""You came in like a bouncy ball..."In which family ties grow tighter.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> It's short. I'm lazy.

Bruce lay spread out over Tony’s lap, where he oftentimes found himself during nights like these. Bruce in Tony’s lap, Wade’s arms wrapped tight around Peter, Steve with an arm curled around Bucky’s shoulders, Wanda and Vision sharing knowing glances, speaking a language that no one else spoke. Clint was ever perched on the back of the couch behind Natasha with hands running through her curls, Thor constantly refusing to let Loki sulk in the corner. Things had certainly changed for them as the years had gone on. Enemies become friends. Friends become lovers. How strange. How wonderful. 

“So I came in like a goddamn wrecking ball, tore the place to shreds, blew up everything, and walked out while it exploded behind me. Like in the movies.” Tony mused, teammates paying at least half attention to such grandiose tales of valor and victory. Too bad it was all a lie - or at least, an exaggeration. 

“Please. I watched the footage from your suit. You came in like a bouncy ball. Crashed coming in, hobbled around like you were drunk for awhile, rigged some explosives, tried to walk away like a badass and got shrapnel in your leg.” Bruce teased with a grin. Tony would always try to be cooler than he actually was, but Bruce would always be around to deflate him when his head got too big. 

Bruce had known a thing or two about arrogance, damned to the lifelong consequence of it, spending the rest of his days to fight his own. It was funny, though, how a man who focused himself in humility could fall for the cockiest man on earth. He supposed they worked well together, both with nightmares and PTSD and matching messes, but with personalities that seemed to compliment each other. Tony always a little over-confident, Bruce a little too shy. Tony building walls of armor, Bruce exposing himself like a nerve. Bruce was the anchor to keep his feet on the ground, and Tony was the wings that kept his heart in the clouds. 

Tony gave him a playful shove against his arm, drawing a small laugh from him as the others erupted into laughs and taunts; hell, even Loki’s shoulders were shaking and lips upturned as he sipped at his drink. The room seemed to burst with warmth, with life that he had hardly known. So many years had he spent alone, with nothing more than four walls and a ceiling to call home. There was no one to love him, no one to come home to at the end at the day. 

But now, life seemed to have changed for the better. The television wasn't his best friend anymore, the bed no longer fostering need like a mother keeping her child in the nest. He still woke up screaming, but he no longer cried himself to sleep. The Hulk no longer frightened him as it once had, knowing that a loss of control could always be contained. Light and warmth filled halls that had once been left empty and cold. 

He found home. He found family.


End file.
